Wikitroid:Requests for deletion/Trillion teratons
Trillion teratons Not 100 per cent sure what to do with this one. It would seem to fall under our extant relevancy removal criteria, but while we aren't sure the teratons may in fact be a different system of measurement that simply happens to share the name of an SI unit, in which case the situation is more complicated. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 19:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Excuse me, but a friend of mine asked me to give you this] to see. I'm not sure what it means, but he wants you to read it apparently. Mr. Anon 20:55, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Interesting. As the poster has gone to great lengths to keep the content and origin of that m,essage secret, I will not reveal either. Suffice it to say that I was a bit hasty in removing those links until the RFD is complete. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' Now that you put it that way over 2 months ago, I'm not sure. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:43, December 19, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' I want to make sure it either gets deleted, or we drop the "trillion" and talk about the unit itself. I don't feel qualified to advocate for either. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:20, December 20, 2011 (UTC) *'Delete' Well, I'm going to have to say KILL THIS LIKE A DOG! No but seriously, this page shows that it's not exclusive to Troid, and thus this is just an Epidermis article. It's also the last one before they're all gone. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 01:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' Note to MG to please see my above post. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 22:29, December 20, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' Ahem. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 00:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment:' Though I had no doubt the real unit existed, Sakai's original point still stands. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' I don't exactly understand AS' original point. Teraton is a real system of measurement that can be doubled up to a trillion. --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 00:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Delete' If this article remains by 2012 I am giving up on this wiki. Mr. Anon 02:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Delete' I guess it should be assumed that the teratons are based off of the actual unit because of how carbon was decided. However, Anon that isn't a reason for deletion at all. Threatening to have a tantrum or just leave is NOT acceptable. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:17, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' So why did I not get blocked when all the threats of me leaving added up? --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Board • ) 21:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :MG, I had legitimate reasons, but I was in a hurry when I was writing and my reasons were simply those that had been pointed out by others. Mr. Anon 21:18, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' Well then why didn't you say that instead Anon? "As per above" Also, I didn't say it'd result in you getting blocked. Your comment would be more likely to be ignored in the end consensus and will be frowned upon. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:34, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' Was my comment disrespectful to this Wiki? Perhaps. Does this wiki deserve my respect? Probably - I've seen worse. Which is less acceptable, a user joking around, or an RFD lasting months without a single oppose? Why don't you answer that. Mr. Anon 04:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :*In other words, yes, I appologize for my comment, which was unnecessary. However, given the extremely slow progress this has made, I am motioning for immediate deletion of this article. We do not need articles on a real-life unit of measurement. I'm sure everyone understands what a "ton" is. Everyone who has commented here supports the deletion of this article. If that's not consensus, I don't know what is. I still believe my frustration is warranted because surely everyone here agrees that this is proof of the harm bureaucracy has done to this wiki. Mr. Anon 04:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC)